Lack of fear
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Jason takes Elizabeth away from her problems, when they come back a year later they are married. Port Charles will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

The way it was meant to be

Jason leaves town with a distressed Elizabeth after Ric leaves her. When they return to PC they are married to each other, how will everyone react?

I apologize in advance, I wrote this a long time ago so I'm trying to fix parts of it as I'm going along.

Disclaimer- I do not have anything to do with the creation of. I'm just a lucky person with an imagination….

AS the sun had began to set the moon had begun to rise, bringing along with it a cool fall breeze. Jason had been out on his bike to clear his mind about a few things. Sam had left, left with baby Lila to live with her brother Danny. She just up and left, Jason never could hate her but right now he wasn't really in a good mood. AS he pulled his bike into the hanger by the dock, he thought he saw some one sitting on the edge of the pier.

He turned off his bike and decided to take a closer look, as he approached the dock he recognized the person sitting there. It was Elizabeth; she was sitting on the edge of the dock sobbing uncontrollably. Jason never liked seeing any woman upset; he liked it even less when it was Elizabeth. She had been a good friend to him for such a long time. Jason walked towards her hoping not to scare her.

Elizabeth was too distraught over the latest crap that Ric had pulled, she never heard Jason walking up behind her, even if she had, she did not want to talk to anyone. Ric had left her and never even said why. Just came home one day and declared he wanted a divorce. After she told Emily what he did, Emily sat her down and told her she thought Elizabeth knew. A couple of days ago Ric came in for some tests and found out he were terminally ill. Elizabeth's heart soared then sank when she realized, Ric didn't love her enough to let her stand by her side, to be there for him in the end.

Elizabeth loved Ric and was willing to stand by him until the end. Elizabeth went to him and told him she knew he was ill. Ric didn't want to hear it and drove her so crazy that she signed the divorce papers.

Elizabeth wiped her tears from her face and took a deep breath. She was trying to decide if she should tell Sonny about Ric. The two brothers had dropped the hatred and anger and kind of got along. Carly and Liz behaved and as for Courtney, well they just avoided each other when possible.

Liz lifted her head and looked out into the water, it was clear and calm. Port Charles was quiet but at that moment it was too quiet. She turned her head and saw Jason staring at her which startled her " Oh hey Jason I didn't know you were standing there… How long have you been standing there?" Jason walked over and sat down on the edge of the dock with her " long enough to hear the dam break. Liz what is wrong?" The man, whom she had a nasty falling out with for standing by her husband was now asking her what was wrong, and sounded sincerely concerned. She wiped away another tear " It is nothing really, Ric left and I never really wanted him to leave." She stopped long enough to take a breath full of air before she continued.

" He was going to tell Sonny he is leaving. But I don't know if he'll tell him why or if he will just make up a reason." Jason was confused but did not want to push the subject with Elizabeth " Look it is getting late. Why don't you go home and get some sleep." Jason was surprised at Liz for suggesting that he leave her on the docks, when she knew what kind of things happened there at night. Elizabeth waited for protest from him but there was none, he just didn't leave.

They both sat there quietly next to each other for about an hour before Liz started to get cold " Come on Elizabeth, I'll take you home" she started to get up and backed away from him " No Jason, I don't want to go home, the house… The house is big and empty." Jason held out his hand " Come on, you can stay with me" Liz's eyes widened at his statement "What? Jason you don't even like me. Why would you ask me to stay at your house?" Jason smiled at her, that beautiful smile that was a rare occasion "Because I don't hate you and you have grown up a lot. Plus I could use the company. Sam took Lila and left town to live with her brother Danny."

Elizabeth felt sorry for Jason, he cared about Sam and her baby very much, and who just up and left him because Sonny was too much for her to handle. Liz thought about going home with Jason, _would it be that bad to have Jason as company? _Liz smiled " Alright I'll stay at your house for the evening. Did you bring your bike with you?" again the famous smile appreared " Of course" he led her to the cycle and handed her a helmet " For you" he started up the bike and waited for her to climb aboard. Elizabeth climbed onto the back seat and wrapped her arms around Jason's fabulous torso and off they sped into the night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ric stood at Sonny's door wondering if telling Sonny he was going to die would change Sonny's feelings towards him. Before he could knock on the door, Carly opened the door " Ric, hi what are you doing here?" Ric gave her the Corinthois smile " I'm here to see Sonny and tell him I am leaving town for awhile". " Really? Taking a vacation with Elizabeth?" " No I'm leaving her, actually my divorce will be final in a month" Carly chuckled " Wow it really will be a vacation" "I'm on my way to pick up Morgan but have a safe trip" she told him as she let him into the penthouse, she kissed his cheek and was on her way, hopefully to see Liz, that little muffin head.

Sonny was helping Michael with schoolwork when he saw Ric walk in " Hey Ric, what is going on?" Ric saw Michael and waved, the boy still hated him for kidnapping Carly " What do you want?" Michael demanded. Sonny gave him a stern glance ' Michael, go upstairs please, if you are going to behave like that". Sonny watched as Michael scowled on his way to his room then turned his attention back to his brother. " Well come on in, you look troubled, what is on your mind Ric?"

Ric closed the door behind him then went to the staircase to make sure Michael wasn't eavesdropping. Then looked at Sonny "I'm leaving town for awhile." Sonny smiled "So you are going to the island with Elizabeth good for you" Ric sat on his couch "No, I divorced her and I'm pretty sure I won't be coming back either." Sonny put down the drink he was holding and looked at his brother "What is going on Ric, what are you running from?" Ric started to get nervous as he watched Sonny pour a scotch for him. _Well he might as well tell him, what was the worst that could happen._ " Uh Sonny, sit down there is something I have to say to you" Sonny was starting to worry as he sat down " Okay Ric what is it?" Ric took a deep breath "Um well about a month ago I went for a check up at the hospital and found out I have terminal cancer".

The news didn't really sink in yet, Sonny stood, and stared at his brother, he couldn't or didn't want to believe what his brother had just told him. Ric sat on the couch and waited to hear what Sonny would have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later- Ric has past on to the after life.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Sonny stared blankly at the black coffin that was being lowered into the ground next to Lily Corinthois. He looked up at the woman standing next to his ex wife and his best friend. Elizabeth Lansing stood holding Cameron in her arms, her eyes filled with unshed tears, full of hurt and confusion. His brother had succeeded to push his wife away before dying from a horrible illness. Sonny looked at the little boy in her arms , he was so little and wasn't sure about what happened to his daddy. Actually his second father, Zander was killed in a police shoot out. Rick died from a cancer. Sonny felt a solo tear run down his stone face.

Elizabeth torn her eyes away from the flowered casket to look up at her brother –in-law, Sonny actually was showing an emotion. She gave him a very small smile as the sound of the casket hitting the ground rang into the air. A sob escaped her throat; she felt Jason's hand give her shoulder a small squeeze. Ever since Ric asked her for the divorce she had been living with Jason, some times with the Quatermaines but most of the time with Jason. She wasn't sure what it was that pulled her to him, bu5t Cameron seemed to like him and Sonny's boys played well with Cam.

The priest said a few more words and the congregation of people started to disperse; they would head to Carly's hotel for the brunch that she had taken care of. Sonny walked over to Elizabeth and gathered her into his arms. He kissed her cheek, and then looked at his nephew.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come to the penthouse, call me I'm going to make sure you never need anything."

"Thank you" she whispered as he let go of her.

Carly walked over to give her a hug and looked over at Jason, who had backed away from Elizabeth, who looked down into the ground. She could still envision her husband alive and holding Cam in one arm. While holding her hand and going for a walk. Her legs trembled as she let them buckle under her. Cameron looked at his mother confused as to what had just happened. He tightened his gripe on his mother, when he saw Jason walking over and taking Cameron into his arms. Elizabeth looked up and saw Jason take Cam. Her heart broke into a million tiny pieces. The flood gates opened and she sobbed into the ground as if showing how grief stricken she was , was going to change the fate's mind and Ric would be home waiting for her.

Lucky walked up behind her and touched her shoulder "Elizabeth, come on we have to go home before the brunch Audrey is there waiting to Cameron" he looked at the man holding Cameron. Jason nodded and handed the youngster over to Lucky. Elizabeth, stood up and straightened herself as much as she could, she nodded and decided that talking to grandmother would be good for her right now. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked at Lucky and told him she would be in the limo in a second.

She looked at the man, who had always come through for her. She took his hand in hers. " Thank you for every thing that you have done Jason, I'll see you after the brunch, Grandmother is watching Cameron for me while I go through Ric's things once more before I throw anything out" she kissed his cheek and followed Lucky to the car. She took one more look before Lucky closed the door. Leaving Jason to stand there staring at the ground.

Scene

6 weeks later

Emily and Elizabeth were going through a few of Ricks files, meaning burning them in the fire just incase the police came looking for any files. They wouldn't be around any more. Most of Rick's things went to the church that held the service. A few pictures that Elizabeth had of Ric's childhood she gave to Sonny.

"So Jason said he was leaving town for a few months, did he mention it to you?" Emily prodded.

Elizabeth looked up at her friend as she was folding a pair of jeans up to get to another file.

"No Jason hasn't said anything to me. I know he had been busy with Carly and the boys, getting them set for the summer. Actually I haven't seen Jason in a few days, Lucky has been over with Lulu to watch Cameron while I'm at work."

Emily only nodded as they continued to go through some of her friend's husband's things, when an idea popped into her head. Emily placed the last of her box on the floor before looking up at Elizabeth.

"Alright honey, I have to get going. I promised Nikolas that I'd spend some time with him before he and Jax go on the trip to see Jax's mother. So I'll call you later and promise you will take a break from this."

"I will besides there isn't much more to go through. Thanks Emily… for everything. You and Nikolas have helped me out so much."

"That, my dear is what friends are for. I'll talk to you later."

Elizabeth waved as Emily strolled out the door, she had to find her brother, and maybe he could convince Elizabeth to go away for a while. Yep that would be the best remedy for her, to get out Port Charles for a while.

Scene

Emily was walking back to her family's mansion; she always wondered what her life may have turned out like if Monica and Allan would have not adopted her after her mother died. She was always great full for them and her brothers. Her mind wandered over to what if Elizabeth did leave with Jason, would they fall in love and live happily ever after?

That was probably not going to happen, seeing as Jason was still friends with Carly and Sonny. Sonny wasn't a problem it was Carly that hated Elizabeth, Emily was never sure why. A smile broke over her face as she saw her brother walking with her grandmother from the English floral garden her grandmother designed from scratch.

Lila Quartermain smiled as she saw her granddaughter rounding the corner, how she loved that girl. Jason, nodded at his sister, she was one of the the people that truly got him. Lila, could sense that Emily wasn't there to see her, but to talk to her brother.

"Jason, just get me over to the door way and Alice will help me on the rest of the way" the older woman requested.

Emily watched as her big brother, gently helped their grandmother into the house. HE looked over at her.

"Hey Em, what brings you here?"

" I, just came from seeing Liz and I know that being here in Port Charles is going to be difficult for her ,with out Rick and I was thinking maybe you can take her away from here."

Jason studied his sister for a moment maybe she was right, who it could really hurt if he took Cam and Liz away for a few day or a week.

"I guess I could stop by and ask her tomorrow but for now what are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing I was going to meet Nikolas but , I can spend some time with my favorite brother…" she chuckled, things were going the way she had planned .

Okay it took me long enough to get this updated sorry…..


End file.
